Maybe We Need Each Other
by Wolflover235
Summary: "So what now? You kill me?" It was a statement more than a question. "...Sure." She was saved just before her face could be impaled by a fallen blade. "Or maybe not. Maybe... Maybe I need you." The journey only gets more interesting from there. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: *Lucifer voice* Hey.**_

 _ **Just kidding...**_

 _ **Anyway, I've seen enough controversy with this past season, as far as Lucifer and Mary stuck in the AU.**_

 _ **Lots of people wish Mary would just die, apparently the show has other ideas. I understand to an extent why people hate her so much. When she was first reintroduced to the show, I was skeptic as well. God-given gift or not. I never thought the Winchesters would trust someone who was brought back to life. Or something like that.**_

 _ **While Mary isn't the brightest in the box...**_

 _ **I'm just going to say right now, if you want to give this story a chance, awesome.**_

 _ **I don't know if this is going to be a full-on "Story", more like drabbles, some ideas of my own, then adding whatever is to come in the future.**_

 _ **If you guys came here just to flame and tell me how**_ _wrong_ _ **it is to even consider this "Pairing", first of all, they're not a pairing...**_ _yet._

 _ **Seriously though, if you think this is just some story where Mary and Lucifer automatically "hook up". You're wrong. I'm going to try and keep them in character. It's just after these last couple episodes, which I will be reenacting.**_

 _ **I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys read for yourself.**_

 _ **But Mary haters, turn back now.**_

 _ **Anyone disgusted with the mere thought of Lucifer and Mary, turn back now (Why did you even click here in the first place?).**_

 _ **Without further ado,**_

 _ **Enjoy chapter 1!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**_

 _ **Note:**_ _This will start out at about 13x02. You'll figure out where when you read._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Time was endless.

Their path was endless, everywhere they walked looked the same.

Mary would blandly tell him that it was useless, that they were walking in circles, but he was determined to find a way out, ever since they arrived here.

"You're tired? Really?" He said, annoyed but amused, "You know, let me tell you a couple things. First of all, we gotta blow this Taco Stand, before who knows _what_ happens to my son. And second of all, _you're_ the reason that we're even stuck in this, literally, _God-forsaken_ place to begin with, so _I'm sorry_ you're tired! It's not my fault you were born a _wimpy little human, with your wimpy little lungs, and your weak little legs."_ Lucifer finally finished his speech.

Quite honestly, Mary had tuned him out somewhere in the middle of it.

Until he had turned back to make sure she was still following.

"... What?" She asked, completely clueless.

"You heard me. Don't say another word on this trip, okay?" Lucifer said.

 _'Says the one who literally just rambled for 2 minute straight.'_ Was what she intended to come back with, until they were interrupted.

Lucifer had heard and sensed it as quickly as she had, and they both turned their attention to a group of 5 men approaching them.

"Just what I need... _Angels."_ He sighed in fake boredom, "Hey."

"I sense a creature that stinks of Hell." One of the angels, who looked to be the leader of the group, spoke up.

"Oh yeah. That would be _her."_ Lucifer pointed back at Mary.

" _False._ Identify yourselves." He spoke up again.

Lucifer spread his arms in an exaggerated way of introduction, "I'm Lucifer."

" _False."_ The angel repeated.

Lucifer muffled a laugh, "I'm pretty sure I'm Lucifer. You wanna tell this guy who I am?" He turned to Mary for the second opinion.

" _False._ Lucifer was killed by the Archangel Michael." The angel interrupted.

"What?" Lucifer was still semi-entertained by the angels' words, but also growing irritated, "This place is _nuts!"_

"Freeze!" The leader spoke as Lucifer began to take a step towards them.

Lucifer stopped, but wasn't affected, "Oh, what are you gonna... what, are you gonna _smite_ me?" He asked, slight humor in his voice.

"On my command." The leader seemed to comply to his words.

"Oh for the love of..."

Mary chose to duck as soon as all 5 angels began to glow. Lucifer seemed to not be taking this seriously.

"Now!"

With a snap of Lucifer's fingers, they were nothing but evaporating smoke.

"Is he kidding? I mean, even in the land of bizarro, an angel isn't gonna try to..."

As if an answer to his words, the familiar sounds of those fireballs were shot a few feet away from them.

After the debris cleared, they focused on the location.

"Oh _Come on!"_ Now his irritation was beginning to show.

In that moment, where the fireball had struck, a bright glow emitted.

Although almost as soon as it started, the glow dimmed, revealing a humanoid form... With wings.

The outline of the wings soon vanished with the light, and the new angel approached them.

Mary glanced over at Lucifer, who seemed just as confused and clueless as she was.

" _You_ should be dead." The new being finally spoke when he reached them.

Lucifer was silent for a few seconds, before answering, his tone different than when he had dealt with the other angels. "Oookay. Who are you and what _spaghetti western_ coughed you up?"

"Don't you know me? _Brother?"_ The angel replied calmly.

"... Michael?"

' _Michael?'_ Mary inwardly repeated in question, glancing at Lucifer.

Said Michael, resumed his approached, circling them like they were lost prey.

"You _are_ Lucifer. I can feel it. But how is that even _possible?"_ Michael questioned after he had made a full circle, stopping before them again.

"Um, you know, alternate universe, inter-dimensional travel... It's _her_ fault." Lucifer motioned towards Mary once again.

Michael finally set his sights on Mary, seemingly for the first time since he'd arrived.

She scoffed, in reply to his words, ' _Might as well play along.'_

For the first time, she could sense Lucifer felt clearly uncomfortable around this angel.

He continued nonetheless.

"Uh, I'll buy that you're Michael, but... You sort of seem like a cheap knock-off to the one I left behind... And he's a hot mess."

Once again, covering his evident fear with humor.

"I killed _my_ Lucifer. Tore him apart, in the skies over Abilene, and _hey_ , can't get enough of a good thing." Michael said, moving slightly in place.

' _This can't be good.'_ Mary thought, trying to decide whether to stay or run.

This tension was only getting thicker.

"Uh, okay, why not?" Lucifer seemed to accept the _invitation,_ and in a blink, his fist connected with the Angel's face, making him stagger back only a little.

Mary nearly jumped back in surprise, finally taking the free offer to get out of the way.

She wasn't sure what these two _angels_ had against each other, but it wasn't going to be pretty.

Lucifer prepared himself into a fighting stance as Michael seemed to close in on him again.

Like a lion trapping its prey.

And as any predator would do with easy prey, he seemed to let Lucifer hit first.

Lucifer was clearly giving him all he got, but Michael met his exact equal.

Finally, Michael moved in and managed to get Lucifer in an arm lock, twisting it backwards harshly until every bone was snapping like twigs.

" _Hurt?!"_ Michael asked.

Lucifer groaned, but answered, "No, it's kinda wimpy."

Michael twisted his arm a little more, seeming to only enjoy the evident pain he was inflicting.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Lucifer asked challengingly.

"Oh. Maybe not. Maybe, I need you." Michael answered.

He continued to keep Lucifer in an arm lock, twisting it again and again every so often.

Suddenly, there was a loud _'clank'_ as a metal bar made impact with Michael's head.

The force of impact and mere surprise made him release Lucifer, staggering backwards a couple steps, but still managed to stay on his feet.

Lucifer managed to stay standing as well, nursing his badly twisted arm, trying to fix it, whilst keeping his guard up from Michael.

Michael was more focused on Mary now, who was holding a large iron bar to something that was apparently lost on the battlefield.

A smile spread across his face, and he laughed, "Oh, is this what my alternate Lucifer is like? Letting humans pick your battles?"

"I pick my own battles." Mary spoke up, raising the bar slightly.

Lucifer extended his good arm out to stop her, "I appreciate the thought, Mary. But this is my fight."

"Oh, we'll cross paths again soon enough, brother. It seems I've been called to greater duties." Michael said, before with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

Lucifer stared at the empty scenes before him in astonishment.

"Really?!" He threw his arms up in exaggeration, but immediately regretted it, "Ow!"

"Here, let me-"

"Get away from me!" The momet he felt her hand on his arm, he sent his good one out towards her, shoving her back a good distance away, "Thanks to you, I didn't get to avenge _my_ alternate self. Let's just get out of this wasteland."

He started walking, staggering slightly.

Mary stared after him, but complied to follow.

Now she had another fear of being alone, if she was, this _Michael_ would no doubt be having her on his list.

They walked for another few hours.

Despite being the devil, he surely wasn't healing.

He had managed to get his arm " _untwisted",_ but it still looked in bad shape.

After another hour, they found themselves in another dimension. This one was forestry.

Still not home, but different surroundings.

It was at that moment, Lucifer dropped himself down to the ground, leaning up against a tree, breathing heavily and sweating.

"Oh. You're tired? Really?" Mary copied his previous words, though she was as well.

"Hey! You try and have your arm twisted 56 times, see how you like it!" Lucifer complained.

Mary rolled her eyes, "I think your shoulder might be dislocated too. I can put it back in place. It might relieve some of the pain."

Lucifer stared up at her in confusion and surprise at the same time, "Why?"

Mary sighed, she couldn't believe what she was saying either, but... "You're right. If we're to survive out here. We need each other-"

"No no no no. I did not say that. I said I needed you for when we get topside. I don't _need_ you."

Mary gave him a look, "Do you want me to fix your arm or not?"

Lucifer stared at her again in silence, before scoffing, waving his good hand dismissively. Her only sign of consent.

Mary knelt down next to him, she grabbed hold of his mangled arm, which he hissed in pain.

If not for the _want_ to treat him, she'd nearly smile at having the ability to actually cause him pain.

Almost every bone was shattered in this arm, but she could feel that his angelic powers were trying their best to restore them.

She held his arm with one hand, while reaching around to his shoulder, feeling all the disjointed bones.

' _123.'_ She told herself inwardly.

 _SNAP!_

Lucifer roared out in pain, and Mary quickly stood back up, making distance from him once again.

He had lowered his head down to his knees, staying silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you."

It was silent, and barely audible, but it was as close of a gratitude as she was probably going to get.

"Now that we're out of the _desert wasteland,_ maybe they have water around here. I'll be back." Mary announced, before turning to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't think you can just take off and-"

"I won't. I learned my lesson the first time. You just sit tight. I'm going to get some water." Mary said.

"And don't think you can just tell me what to do...!" His voice trailed after her, but was all he could say before she disappeared deeper into the trees.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. This is the end of the first chapter. I have an idea coming for a second chapter, that I might be compelled to write and post if I get nice reviews.**_

 _ **I know that mostly half of this was just a reenactment of the show, but... That's where it last left off, and... It needed to be finished!**_

 _ **Next chapter I will be doing a shorter dialogue from the show, then continueing on with that chapter.**_

 _ **Once again, please leave nice reviews... or none at all. You know, whatever works. I just hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I got a few amazing reviews! Thank you guys, I'm glad you enjoyed. This chapter will be a bit longer, and less of the show, more of my own ideas.**_

 _ **So, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _Mary was running. Once again. In the desert battlefield._

 _She didn't quite remember how she had gotten back here, she just knew she had to keep running._

 _To get away from_ _ **him.**_

 _Suddenly, she forced herself to stop before she could run into the very form she was trying to run from._

 _"Hey." Lucifer spoke calmly, before forcefully back-handing her. Sending her down to the ground._

 _"So, you thought you could run away... From_ _ **me? Really?"**_

 _Since she evidently didn't get back up as he wanted her too, he forced her back onto her feet, grabbing her by the lapels of her coat._

 _"Really? You do know I can fly, right?" Lucifer asked._

 _Mary took a calm breath, before looking him in the eyes, "So what now? You kill me?"_

 _It was a statement more than a question._

 _"...Sure." Lucifer complied, and pushed her back down to the ground, where she soon felt a sharp sensation pierce straight through her chest._

* * *

Mary awoke with a startled gasp, instinctively checking her body for any wounds.

"Oh, hey. If it isn't Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep? Oh, you know what, I don't really care. I _do_ know that we need to get a move on, so... Up and at 'em." Lucifer spoke and she could hear him stand.

Mary stood not long after. She was still drowsy, but surprised she had fallen asleep. This had to have been the first time since they got here.

Although she wasn't sure whether to be more surprised at the fact that she had _fallen_ asleep, or the fact that Lucifer _let_ her.

She couldn't help but to glance at his arm she had treated about a day ago.

After her relocating his shoulder, his ' _angel mojo'_ seemed to have done the rest.

"Well? Are we going to get going, or are you just going to stare at me all day? However long these days _last."_ Lucifer spoke up again.

Mary's lost-in-thought stare immediately turned into a glare, and she started walking, choosing a random path and walking past him.

And, that's how the next three days went.

Constantly walking through the new forested areas, barely ever resting.

With the change of scenery, Lucifer's determination was restored into finding a way out.

On the fifth day, on what Mary inwardly declared _morning,_ she had begun hearing Lucifer muttering things amongst himself.

He rarely did talk to her. If it wasn't to tell her to _keep up,_ or to stop being such a _wimpy little human,_ other than that, he just talked basically to hear himself talk, and occasionally he would pretend to get offended when she wasn't listening.

This morning, she began to notice he wasn't talking to himself, but more like... Singing?

It took her a litle more energy to focus, but she finally picked up the words he was saying.

 _"There's a feeling I get. When I look to the west. And my spirit is crying for leaving."_

Mary's eyes lowered in confusion, _is he..._

 _"Ooh. It really makes me wonder."_

 _"And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune. Then the piper will lead us to reason. And a new day will dawn. For those who stand long. And the forests will echo with laughter."_

If she could have, she'd laugh at this mere sight. But she was more intrigued with how well he could sing.

"If you know the lyrics. Why don't you sing? Instead of staring a hole through my back?" Lucifer's voice returned to his normal, snarky attitude.

Mary smiled inwardly, breaking the noticed eye contact, focusing on where her feet were stepping.

"Seriously? Stairway to Heaven?" Mary finally spoke.

"Why not." Lucifer tilted his head slightly.

Mary couldn't help the light laugh that escaped her, "How do you even know that song? Or _any_ for that matter?"

Lucifer glanced at her, but kept his focus on their never-ending trail. "Well, Nick, here, just happened to have an acceptable taste in music."

Mary looked at him, realizing and remembering, she wasn't just looking at the Devil, "Nick? Is that the name of the poor bastard you took advantage of?"

Lucifer tilted his head again, grimacing lightly, "Well, when you put it like _that..."_

"I'm just saying it like it is." Mary said.

"Okay. You want to know something? _Nick_ was already suffering. His life was literally a living hell. He had _just_ lost his family-"

"And that automatically gives you the right to step in and take his?" Mary stopped to glare at him.

Lucifer returned the glare, but also looked a little defensive, "You forget, I'm still an angel. I didn't _take it._ I asked for consent. Like all angels do."

"But you're also _Satan,_ Father of Lies." Mary pointed out.

"Okay, I'm not going to explain myself to you. None of that matters anyway. Nicky is long gone. His soul died the first time I lost this vessel. I've endured things these past years that a human soul couldn't bare to handle. It's _just_ me." Lucifer snapped back.

Mary was quiet for a few minutes.

"Any more questions or accusations? I'm starting to regret even having you on this hell hike." Lucifer said.

Mary didn't answer, which was answer enough for him.

Before they could continue walking again, however, a snap of a twig sounded behind them, followed after the sound of fluttering wings.

"Great. Again?" Lucifer turned to the intruders. This time, there were only 3 angels.

"Lucifer. We have word of your return. Our wise leader Michael has offered quite the prize if we delivered you to him, alive of course." One of the angels spoke.

"Well, at least these angels have upgraded to knowing who I am." Lucifer muttered to Mary.

"As for the human. Any ally of Lucifer's is an enemy of ours. Her life does not matter." The same angel spoke.

"Listen, guys. I just wanna get home. Let us go, and we'll be out of your _wings."_ Lucifer said, sounding bored once again.

" _Negative._ We _will_ deliver you to Michael." The angel spoke again, and all 3 began to approach them.

"They never learn." Lucifer muttered, before lifting a hand, snapping his fingers.

... _Nothing._

Lucifer glanced down at his hand, baffled, then back at the angels, who had paused, seeming to know the attack.

He snapped his fingers again.

 _Still nothing._

The angels seemed to smirk, before all 3 soon had a silver Angel Blade in their hand, resuming their approach.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair." Lucifer complained, since in this world they seemed to have absolutely nothing.

Nonetheless, Lucifer met them halfway, giving the middle angel a harsh punch, enough to bring him to the ground.

The other two tried to team up on him, but Lucifer managed to dodge the impossible maze of Blades, before sending a punch to each angel.

He could tell the one he had knocked down was back up whe he heard Mary struggling in her own fight.

' _Where the hell is my grace!'_ Lucifer thought to himself, enraged that each punch towards an angel seemed to be weaker than the last.

After a while, he managed to get the upper hand when he managed to get a Blade out of one of the angel's hand, then turning to deliver that angel with his own Blade.

He didn't miss a beat as he turned back to the second angel, bringing the blade forward in time to block the angel's attempted lash, before finding an opening and jamming the Angel Blade into the second angel.

Lucifer glared down at the two deceased angels, deciding to reach down and take the second angel's Blade as well.

"Well, I said it before, I'll say it again. They never learn. What say you, Mary?" Lucifer said.

When he only recieved silence, he turned his focus onto her, suddenly remembering the third angel.

The third angel had already fled.

Mary was bent over slightly, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Lucifer could easily see blood eagerly escaping the attempted pressure her arms had on her stomach, before she dropped to the ground, unable to stand.

" _Mary_." Lucifer spoke, not quite worriedly, but close to it, as he went to her, managing to catch her fall, so it wouldn't cause more damage towards her injury.

Her fall had revealed a small hole in her stomach, the size of the Angel Blade.

Mary was struggling to breathe now, blood was creeping out of her mouth.

"No. You hold on." Was all Lucifer could say, still unable to sense his grace.

Mary tiredly looked up at him, smiling lightly, "Why? ... Isn't this what you want? Sooner or later..."

"Now you listen to me. You're not dying, unless I say you can. _Come on."_ Lucifer said roughly, and with little effort, lifted her in his arms, carrying her through the forest.

Mary wasn't sure what he was up to.

Maybe he himself wasn't sure, but she did know... She was tired again.

More tired than she'd ever been in this world.

Finally.

Darkness.

* * *

Comfort.

Warmth.

Darkness.

Consciousness?

Mary found herself opening her eyes. Something she wouldn't think was possible.

"Well, look who's back to the land of the living. Or... Whatever land this is." Lucifer's voice sounded the moment she seemed to regain consciousness.

She wasn't in the most comfortable position.

She was laying on a hard, rocky surface, and her back was telling her how uncomfortable it was, and that it was going to be fun when she sat up.

As she glanced at her surroundings, she noticed on her right, an opening, or exit? To a cave they were apparently in.

"Yeah, I know. Not very home-y, but... Apparently there's a bounty out for me now. And I never really could get far with your dead weight." Lucifer spoke again.

Mary finally focused on him.

He was sitting farther back in the cave, his back against the wall, observing her.

"What? Is there a spider in my hair or something?" Lucifer asked, running a hand through his hair in fake confusion.

Mary rolled her eyes, before finally deciding to sit up.

Expecting a world of pain, she only felt half of that.

She noticed her jacket was off her shoulders, and laid lazily over her stomach.

Curiously, she took it off of her, noticing the tear in her shirt where the Blade had intruded, even the dried blood, but only the slightest sign of a scar.

"How did you...-"

"Eh. I guess there was a malfunction in the Angel System here. I got you a few miles out of where we were... _Poof,_ I could heal you." Lucifer said carelessly.

Mary glanced at him again, "You healed me?"

"Don't look so surprised." Lucifer copied her expression mockingly.

"I _am,_ actually. _Why?"_ She asked.

Lucifer sighed exaggeratedly, "I told you already. You only die when _I_ want you to. Not a moment sooner."

"In other words, you care?" Mary blurted. It was something she had only thought to him mentally, but never meant to say it aloud.

" _Care?_ What does this have to do about caring? I only _care_ because _you_ got us into this mess, and so somehow, _you_ are going to get us out of it." Lucifer said.

"Well, I'm out of ideas. Not that I had any to begin with. What is the deal between you and Michael anyway?" Mary asked.

Lucifer stared at her incredulously, before laughing, "Are you serious? You only know me as the _Father of Lies._ Your kind all drool and worship the name Michael, did you learn nothing else in your little Sunday Schools? Sam or Dean didn't share any of it with you?"

"Oh, they shared plenty. How you also once took over Sam's body. And Dean was supposedly _destined_ for Michael, or whatever. So no, I do not worship him. I think you're _both_ dicks. I just want to know... What all the fighting is about?" Mary said.

Lucifer sighed roughly, throwing his hands in the air, slightly annoyed.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know anything anymore after seeing _this_ place." Lucifer said, before pointing outside the cave, "What you saw out there, that's the apocalypse happening. The thing I don't get is that I'm supposedly _dead._ Why is the destruction still going on? If you look around, so far there's only rogue angels who have no idea what to do with themselves. Is there any other life on this place we don't know of yet?"

Mary stayed silent, taking his words into accord.

"The world is destroyed without even me in it. And even _I'm_ getting tired of seeing it." Lucifer said.

"You ever heard the phrase, _Careful what you wish for?"_ Mary asked.

Lucifer glared at her, but it didn't last.

Mary sighed, rolling her eyes again, before attempting to stand.

It didn't go as well as she had hoped.

Despite the wound being healed, she was still damaged on the inside.

"I wouldn't walk any time soon. I can't heal _all_ of you. Gotta save this stuff for the other angels. Unless, of course, it drains again when they come. Speaking of, _here_." Lucifer said, sliding one of the metal, silver Blades to her.

"That way next time you'll be more prepared, and, uh, don't go getting any ideas with it. I'll have you know it doesn't work on me, so... Don't try it." Lucifer warned, before sheathing his own Blade in his coat.

Mary shook her head, but put her own Blade in her coat as well.

It was silent again for another long few minutes.

"Well? Go to sleep. You're gonna need all the strength you can get. We're leaving tomorrow." Lucifer said.

"You think I _willingly_ fall asleep here?" Mary asked him.

"Don't you?"

"No. Especially not with someone like _you_ watching me." Mary said.

Lucifer sighed, " _Please._ I'm probably the last person you have to worry about here. Need I remind you that I saved your life? I never heard a _Thank You_ by the way."

"Thanks." Mary said, mostly sarcastic.

Lucifer chuckled, "You're welcome."

Mary sighed, but didn't give into the luxury of an argument.

She _was_ tired.

Instead, to keep herself awake, she looked at him again, "Do you really care about him?"

"You'll have to be more specific." Lucifer said.

"Your _kid."_ Mary forced out the word, "Do you really care about what happens to him?"

"Let me put it to you this way. _Your_ boys are probably figuring out a way to kill _my_ boy, as we speak. Plus, I bet every angel on earth is looking for him, so _yes,_ I'm a _little_ concerned." Lucifer said.

"Concerned for what? Your kid, or because you won't have someone to help you destroy the world?" Mary asked.

Lucifer chuckled, "I see what you're doing. You're trying to ask me, if _I_ have some kind of twisted... Paternal instincts? Really? This is coming from someone who has been dead throughout her sons' entire _lives._ What the hell do _you_ know?"

"My sons go after someone like your kid because _I_ brought them into that life. Unintentionally. I died, John raised the kids to be hunters, to avenge me. If I could turn back the time, I'd give anything to make sure they never entered that life. I'd raise them like normal kids, but when I was brought back, they were too far gone into hunting, there was no way I could start over, or to-"

"Oh, enough with your sob story. As much as I hate to say it, the world was destined to have them here to do just what they're doing. To prevent _this,"_ He motioned towards the outside, "From happening."

"I just want to know what you intend to do with your kid? Now that you've seen this world, and decide you don't like it. What are _you_ gonna raise your kid into?" Mary asked.

Lucifer was quiet for a few moments, seeming deep in thought, focused on the outside.

"I don't know."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. End of chapter 2. Don't worry, they aren't friends yet. Far from it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoying. When I come up with more ideas with where to go, I will post again. Or depending on reviews.**_

 _ **With the next Supernatural episode being just a regular, normal Winchester hunt, I kind of have to predict what else is going to be in this world.**_

 _ **I have a couple small ideas, but it would make this world almost like Purgatory. Not sure if it's almost the same thing or not.**_

 _ **Anywho, leave your reviews, if you've made it this far, and are still enjoying.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello, I am back with another chapter, but before I continue, I'm gonna do some Review replies...**_

 _ **emilym6280:**_ _I am glad you are enjoying this. I hope to write many more chapters. Haha._

 _ **yuzukikuran476:**_ _Mmm, we'll have to see._

 _ **Merianon:**_ _Oh, well, I hope I'm letting you breathe, haha._

 _Yeah, I don't wanna rush anything either, I really don't want that to ruin this story._

 _I've got_ _ **some**_ _ideas as to Lucifer's power failure, but at the same time, I feel like the show might pull something like that. I mean, where I start the story, and without the 4-6 month break between season 12 and season 13, Mary and Lucifer have only been in that AU place for about a couple days, so... Something like that could happen._

 _I appreciate your thought and explanation about Purgatory, it kind of cleared some things up and gave me some ideas, but it will be a little twisted up._

 _Anyways, I hope you continue to enjoy!_

 _ **Anonymous:**_ _Thanks, I think so too, even though it is kinda twisted. It's just that, at the end of season 12, I was thinking: "Well, Mary is dead.", then season 13 came along, and, this happens, so... Apparently there's something else in store._

 _ **I think that's it.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your reviews so far and faves and follows, I honestly didn't think I'd get so many, even if it's not a lot.**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Mary was abruptly awoken to a loud crashing sound, apparently whatever it was, was strong enough that she could feel the ground shake underneath her.

First thought that came to mind was: _What the hell?_

Second thought that came to mind was: _I actually fell asleep again?_

Mary slowly sat up, noticing that Lucifer was no longer in the cave with her.

Growing alert and slightly worried, she quickly drew the Blade she was given, forcing herself to stand, staggering slightly out of the cave to face whatever the commotion was.

When she reached the outside, she was greeted by a single figure a few feet away from her, standing before a fallen tree.

After a few seconds of assuring herself that there was no danger, Mary sighed and sheathed the Blade again, making her way to Lucifer.

The closer she got, the larger the tree appeared, it had been clearly uplifted from the roots.

"What on earth... Do you think you are doing?" Mary asked, already seeming out of breath once she finally reached his side.

Lucifer sighed, "Just checking to make sure my grace is back."

Mary glanced at him, then back at the large tree, before nodding in understanding, "Okay, it's apparent you have it, but... What did this tree ever do to _you_?"

Lucifer chuckled lightly, "Oh. I was debating whether or not to test it on _you,_ but... You're still healing, and I need you functioning, so... I took it out on this guy."

Mary scoffed, rolling her eyes, ' _Of course.'_

"Anywho... You look like you're ready for some traveling." Lucifer glanced at her.

"Sure. Not like I have a choice in the matter." Mary said, turning to meet his gaze.

"Of course you don't. Let's go." Lucifer said, before walking past her.

Mary hesitated for a few seconds before following his lead.

She could walk, true, but she still hurt, and surely after long enough walking, the pain would only worsen.

"Hey. You dead back there?" Lucifer seemed to notice immediately.

Mary kept her pain hidden, and caught up to him.

* * *

By about 2 hours, the pain in her stomach was almost as bad as when she had first been stabbed.

Even Lucifer had to reluctantly carry... No, not carry, _Drag_ her to keep her moving.

Despite the fact that he had forced her arm around his shoulders for support, he wasn't slowing down, which had her tripping over her own feet multiple times.

Lucifer complained abput it the entire time, until he finally decided to stop once again, seeming out of breath, himself.

He shrugged her off of him, which had her collapsing to the ground.

"Why? _Why_ do you humans have to be so fragile, so... Weak? I... I just don't get how your kind was so special to Him." Lucifer complained as Mary force herself into a sitting position, resting against a tree.

"If I'm such a problem, why don't you just leave me?" Mary asked, glaring back up at him.

Lucifer shook his head, a smirk forming as he knelt down in front of her, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? No, how many times do I have to say that you're unfortunately stuck with me?"

"You know, you never really expanded your reason for needing me." Mary said.

"Well, think of it this way. When we get out of here... Don't you think your boys would be happy to see you?" Lucifer asked.

Mary glared at him again, "Dead or alive?"

Lucifer chuckled, but didn't answer.

Instead, he just reached out to her, resting a hand against her abdomen, a bright glow emitting from it.

Seconds later, it dimmed, along with the pain.

"There. You're all healed. Don't think I'm doing this because I _want_ to. It's just so you can stop complaining and slowing me down." Lucifer explained.

Mary sighed, "Of course not. Why would I _ever_ think otherwise?"

Lucifer didn't reply to that either. He stayed more focused on where he had healed her.

"Hm." He muttered in thought.

Mary glanced down at where he was focused, then back at him, "What?"

"I had a thought..." He commented again, but trailed off.

"Care to elaborate?" Mary asked, growing slightly annoyed by his slow words.

Lucifer moved back a little, but stayed knelt in front of her, "Oh, I was just thinking... My _kid,_ as you say, is the one who practically _created_ this world, so... I am wondering...-"

Mary's heart nearly stopped, and she quickly jumped up, which was easier for her to do now.

She made some distance from him, quickly drawing the Angel Blade, "Don't even _think_ about it."

Lucifer stood, staring at her blankly, "Now, now. What did we say about the Angel Blade privileges?"

" _You're_ the one who gave it to me." Mary said, cautiously and carefully stepping farther away from him.

"I'm also the one who told you that it doesn't work on me." Lucifer said.

Mary glared at him, "I'm not letting you do _anything_ like that... _Ever."_

Lucifer smiled, putting his hands up in a mocking way of surrender, "I said it was _just_ a thought. You're not my type, anyway."

Mary stared at him incredulously, "You're _sick."_

"I'm the _devil."_ He replied simply.

" _Hey._ Asshat." A new voice interrupted the, clearly tense moment.

It had taken both of them by surprise, and they both turned to the new voice.

A single person stood before them, and Lucifer didn't get any time to identify the being, before the _being_ slammed his hand on a bloody sigil that had been drawn on a tree.

It looked similar to the angel warding sigils, but with some extra markings.

Nonetheles, in a blinding light, Lucifer's form was enveloped and disintegrating.

When the light dimmed, he was gone.

Mary stood again after having shielded her senses from the blinding light.

"... Well I'll be damned. It worked." The new form spoke again, "Not for long, though, probably... And what are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Mary shot back.

She already knew he couldn't be an angel, because these angels wouldn't just _send_ Lucifer away.

"No, I asked you first." The man said.

"Human." Mary answered simply.

"Right. And, uh, how did ya get one of those?" The man nodded towards the Angel Blade she still had held out defensively.

Mary glanced down at the Blade, then back at him. She couldn't quite tell him that the _angel_ he had supposedly sent away was actually the devil and _he_ had given it to her.

"Oh, you know. This world is crawling with angels left and right. Just thought I'd help myself." She finally explained.

The man before her nodded, "Right. You say that like you're not from here."

Mary glanced back up at him warily

"... Uh, here. If you're human, as you say you are. I'll bet you're thirsty." He said, and tossed her a metal flask.

Mary caught it, but still stared at him with uncertainty.

She knew what this was.

The last being she met in this place did the same thing, except he didn't _offer_ her the water.

Nonetheless, she opened the flask, and took a few long swigs.

Afterwards, she handed the flask back to him, telling him with her eyes, ' _See? Human.'_

The man took the flask back, staring at her, seemingly surprised.

"How 'bout you? You never answered my question." Mary finally said.

"Human." He replied, before taking a drink of the flask for himself.

"Hunter?" Mary asked.

"How did you know?" He asked, not as surprised as he was before.

" _Please._ Everyone knows _the Test."_ Mary sighed.

"Not everyone. I'm guessing... You're a hunter? What's your name?" He asked.

"You first this time." Mary said.

"Bobby. Bobby Singer." He said, "Your turn."

Mary stared at him in surprise for a second, ' _That name...'_

"Did ya forget your name?" Bobby asked.

"Mary... Winchester." She finally spoke up.

Bobby's eyes lit up in recognition as well, but hardened shortly after, "Get outta here. There ain't no Winchesters in this Hell hole."

Mary stayed silent.

"You're not kidding? Mary? Ain't you Sam and Dean's..." Bobby trailed off in realization, "How the _hell_ did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Mary sighed, finally putting away the Blade.

"Well, the journey back to our Base is quite a ways, tell it on the way. No telling when _Satan_ will be back." Bobby said.

Mary looked at him, perplexed, "You knew...?-"

"Yeah. Seen him a couple times. Tried to help your boys beat him. Guess it didn't go well." Bobby said as they started walking.

"You're dead in the real world. How are you... _Here?"_ Mary asked curiously.

"I don't know. This world is all kinds of crazy. Mostly hunters are the only _humans_ alive that we know of. We made ourselves a little hideout. With a little research, we were able to create all types of wards to keep hidden." Bobby explained.

"How many of you are there?" Mary asked.

"Not many. About 40, maybe less." Bobby said, "That's besides the point. Why don't you tell me how you got here and what the hell you were doing with Lucifer."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, that's it for this chapter.**_

 _ **Hm, Bobby, how long will this last?**_

 _ **Hope you guys are still enjoying.**_

 _ **Sorry it's a little shorter than the others, but I'm still working on chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

When the blinding light finally began to dissipate around Lucifer, it practically threw him forward to land on the hot sand.

Lucifer stayed in place, stunned for a few seconds.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to fall right into our hands." A voice kept him from his slow recovery.

Lucifer slowly stood, finding himself encircled by a bunch of angels.

' _Really? The_ _ **one**_ _place I get sent away, I end up_ _ **here**_ _?'_ Lucifer complained inwardly.

"We've been looking for you." The same angel spoke again.

"Yeah. I've been getting that a lot." Lucifer finally spoke.

One angel after the other began drawing their Blades.

Lucifer made one simple circle to calculate how many angels he would be up against.

They were all to spread out for him to simply implode them.

"Alright." He said, pretending to look defeated, "Guess we're doing this the hard way."

With that, he openly charged at his first chosen group of angels.

* * *

"Now hold on a minute. You came here through a portal? In a world where I'm dead, too?" One of the Hunters named Rufus spoke up.

Mary had yet to know the name of all the Hunters here, but apparently some of them knew Sam and Dean.

The hideout was small, but it provided shelter.

Angel warding sigils could be seen all around the place.

"Yes." Mary said, tiredly.

Even though she had told Bobby the whole story on the way to the hideout, all the rest of the Hunters wanted to hear her story too.

"And you've been, what? Side-kicking it with the devil?" Bobby asked, once again.

Mary rolled her eyes, "I didn't have a choice. I put him here, so now he thinks I'm the solution to get out. Whatever that means."

All the Hunters stared at her with that untrustworthy look. Even though she _was_ human, they didn't like the fact that she had been, apparently, accustomed to Lucifer's company.

"All right. I guess that's enough interrogations for now. Mary, you must be tired." Bobby finally spoke up, "I'll show you to the sleeping quarters."

* * *

 _The new hideout she had been taken to was out of the forest, and back into the similar surroundings of the desert battlefield._

 _Mary had decided to explore her new surroundings. She still wasn't sure she felt any safer with these people, despite who they were._

 _The farther she walked, she soon stood before a familiar figure._

 _"Oh..." Lucifer spoke, glancing at his surroundings, "You're dreaming of me? I'm flattered."_

 _Mary unconsciously took a couple steps back from him, debating whether or not to run back to the hideout._

 _"I'm just kidding._ _ **I**_ _gave you this dream." Lucifer said, following her retreat, until he wa a couple feet away, "You, uh, wanna tell me where you are?"_

 _"No." Mary answered immediately._

 _Lucifer stared at her, pretending to look hurt._

 _"Oh, come on. I thought we... I thought we were establishing something. But... Do you think you're actually s_ _ **afe**_ _with those low-lifes? Do you not remember what happened with that last hunter you met?" Lucifer asked._

 _Mary stayed silent, not really up for an argument._

 _"Alright. Fine, you wanna play hard to get. I'll play. I was kinda hoping you'd make it easier, seeing as I've had a_ _ **really**_ _bad day, but..." Lucifer shrugged._

 _Mary stared at him uncertainly, "You're... Not going to... - I don't know - ... torture it out of me?"_

 _Lucifer lowered his eyes at her, but shook his head, "No. You wouldn't talk anyways. Besides... I_ _ **will**_ _find you, and when I do..." He started approaching her, almost stalking, "I'm going to kill_ _ **ever-y**_ _single one of your little buddies, just so they know... You can't steal from the devil."_

Mary suddenly jolted awake to the sound of shuffling feet.

When she sat up, she noticed that outside of the room, the Hunters were up and walking, looking prepared to leave.

She immediately got up, walking into the room to see what was going on.

"Oh. You're awake." One of the Hunters pointed out her presence.

"What's going on here?" Mary asked.

"A couple of us are going out on a supply run. We should be back later tonight." Mark, one of the hunters she'd learned the name to, answered.

"Tonight?" Mary repeated, knowing that this world's _'day-time'_ schedule barely applied to the one at home.

"When you live in a 24/7 war-zone, ya kinda learn to keep tabs on the hour of the day." Mark said.

"Okay... Should I come with?" Mary offered.

" _No."_ He said, sharper than necessary,

"Nothing personal, Mary, but, we kinda don't trust you yet, so... We don't know what you're capable of bringing out there. Plus, I have a feeling that your buddy _Satan_ is probably looking for you." Another hunter broke in.

Mary gave him a look, along with a slight glare, "Okay, One, he's not my _buddy._ Two, you think I trust you guys if you're just gonna keep me prisoner here?"

The Hunter slowly approached her, clearly trying to look menacing, until he was standing a hair away from her, "Like I said, Missy. Nothing personal."

"Alright. Let's just get going. Mary, once we've scouted the areas a few times, then maybe we'll let you come with us." Bobby broke in, before more than half of the Hunters left the medium sized _house._

* * *

Mary decided to go back into the resting quarters, to avoid all the Hunters'... Creepy stares.

Seriously, it's like they've never seen a woman before.

She didn't want to go back to sleep, for fear Lucifer would be waiting.

Honestly, she wasn't sure she felt any safer here.

As much as she hated to agree with him.

* * *

A couple hours passed.

Mary had dosed off a bit by then, until the doors to the outside burst open, followed by shuffling commotion.

Mary jumped awake, peeking into the main room, where hunters were returning, carrying a couple wounded on their shoulders.

"What the hell happened?" One of the Hunters that had stayed behind asked.

"We got attacked. But we managed to get away after sacrificing one of the fallen Hunters' blood to make a banishing sigil." Another hunter spoke.

"Okay. Get the first aid kits." The First hunter said.

Mary chose this moment to reveal herself, to get a closer look at the injuries.

 _They had first aid kits in this hell hole?_

"Ah, Mary. You wanna stand and stare, or you wanna help us out?" Mark asked, who had happened to be one who was injured.

"Sure. Tell me where your kits are." Mary said.

"In the back. With all the other supplies." Mark said.

Mary nodded, before making her way through the medium sized building, until she came across the _supply room._

These hunters knew how to keep stock.

She quickly picked out the first aid kits, before heading back to the group.

After about another hour, all the wounded Hunters had been patched up.

Some needed more care than others, but all survived.

Since it was now declared _night,_ most Hunters headed to bed.

It was a rule that about 5 or 6 stay up to keep guard.

Mary volunteered to be one.

After her quick and smart thinking on fixing wounds, it seemed to give her, somewhat, a good reputation.

Mary glanced over at Bobby, one of the hunters who had chosen to stay up as well, cleaning weapons.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Mary asked.

"What? All that's goin' on in the world? Well... Quite a few decades. Things were kind of calm for a while, even the war... Then, a portal was created and just set this place off balance. Even with it gone, every creature here, mainly angels, are convinced there's a better way out. A better world." Bobby explained.

"Is that what _you_ think?" Mary asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

Bobby glanced at her, hesitating for a few seconds, "I'd like to hope not. I mean... Bring something like _this?_ To _your_ world? No. Sam and Dean are having a hard enough time saving that world as is."

Mary sighed, she missed them, but Bobby reminded her, maybe this _was_ for the best.

What was her point in trying to accomplish anything with Lucifer's determination of getting out?

No. He shouldn't even be getting out of this place.

And she should make sure of that...

Mary was broken from her thoughts when a high-pitched ringing sound progressively got louder.

She, along with many other Hunters around her, shielded their ears a best astheycould to avoid from going deaf.

The ringing got to its highest, which was enough to shatter, what little windows that surrounded the place.

Needless to say, some of the angel wards were destroyed along with that glass.

It seemed after that was destroyed, the ringing stopped.

"Balls. We got angels." Bobby seemed to have recovered quicker than the others, standing up.

Mary quickly released her ears, taking a few seconds to regain her hearing.

She heard the word _angels,_ however.

Not long after, the door to the building busted open, revealing about 15 of them.

Mary stood, instinctively grabbing for the Angel Blade, while the other hunters grouped up around her.

The angels walked into the building with ease.

"Hmm. You think you hairless apes can hide from a Celestial being? We could have taken down this place any time we wanted to." One of the angels said.

"Oh yeah What stopped you?" Mark sounded challengingly.

The angel glanced at him, slightly glaring, "We came because we sense Lucifer. Somewhere around here..."

"You may want to get your radio signals checked. We don't harbor the devil." Mark said.

"If you were wise, you would hold your tongue, human." The angel said, annoyed now, before glancing around again until his sights set on Mary.

" _You."_

Mary lowered her eyes, confused.

" _You_ are the source we have been following..." The angel trailed off, semi-confused himself.

"Get outta here. Mary ain't no _devil!"_ Bobby came forward defensively, standing next to her.

"No..." The angel shook his head, "She definitely isn't... We were simply drawn to you because Lucifer has left an imprint on you."

Mary felt her heart stop for a split second, her mouth opening slightly in attempt to catch some air.

"Excuse me?"

"Enough of this." A rougher sounding male angel stepped forward, "Where is he?"

"He's not here. I'm not sure what the hell you're talking about, _me drawing you here,_ but I'm not it. Lucifer is out _there_ somewhere, and I have _nothing_ to do with him." Mary spoke up.

The Second angel smiled, smirked?

In that moment, she could hear one of the hunters choking from behind her.

Mary turned in time to see an angel had teleported there, and was holding a hunter with one hand, while driving an Angel Blade through his throat with the other hand.

The other hunters surrounding him seemed to be too shocked or horrified to move, staring at their, now fallen, frend.

"Now. We can do this the easy way." The Second angel spoke again, bringing Mary's attention back, "Or the hard way.

" _Call_ him." The First angel elaborated in a forceful tone.

It was silent for a few minutes.

All the hunter's eyes now focused on her.

After those few minutes, another hunter let out an agonized dying gasp as the same angel had moved on to him.

"There's about, _what?_ Fifty of you? We can go picking off one by one, until you _call him."_ The Second angel spoke again, before raising his brows, "Unless... You're protecting him...?"

Mary glared at him at the word.

 _'How the hell am I supposed to call him? Pray? Can he really...?'_

Another hunter was picked off.

"Stop!" Mary tried, turning towards the angel who was in charge of the killing, but before she could go for him, another angel grabbed her, knocking the Blade from her hand, and putting on of his own to her throat.

"Any of you move, you're _all_ dead!" The Third angel declared as the hunters prepared to move in to help.

"Call him." The angel holding her demanded in her ear.

Mary focused on all the Hunters who were focused on her, confusion and shock read in their eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, '... _Lucifer? Um... I -Can't believe I'm saying this - I need your help.'_

Another agonizing sound of a fallen Hunter.

' _Lucifer! You need to come here now! It's some kind of abandoned building in the middle of the desert, I can't...'_ Mary paused, was this even working?

"Hmmm. Maybe _this_ one will make you focus." The Third agel said, before making his move on Bobby.

"Lucifer!" Mary finally just shouted out loud.

At the last moment, before the Blade could cut into Bobby's neck, a sound of wings approached, and all angels drew their attention to it.

"Well well. Finally decided to... _Oh..."_ Lucifer's voice sounded at the doorway to the building.

"Lucifer. You'll be coming with us." The First angel spoke, and all angels began to line up in sign of a challenge.

Lucifer stared at them in confusion, before glancing at Mary.

He finally sighed, before pointing to her, " _We_ will talk about this later."

With that, he focused entirely on the angels, snapping half out of existence, before deciding to face the other half head-on.

After the last angel dropped from his, now dripping, bloody Angel Blade, he sighed.

"You know, I'm getting kind of tired of this." Lucifer finally spoke, before approaching the group, "Now, what to do with you all."

As if he didn't even need to ponder his own question, with a wave of his hand, all the Hunters dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Mary stared at all of them with wide-eyes, before turning to Lucifer, "What the hell?!"

"Oh relax. They're just sleeping. Now... Would you like to do me the honor of coming quietly, or do I have to..." Lucifer motioned behind her.

Mary glared at him, she didn't really have a choice at the moment.

"Answer me something first." She managed instead.

Lucifer lowered his eyes, looking slightly taken aback by her unexpected _answer,_ but then crossed his arms, silently telling her to continue.

"What the hell were those angels talking about?" Mary demanded.

Lucifer gave her a look, confusion and astonishment in one, and he had to keep himself from laughing, "Have you not been paying attention this _whole_ time? Those angels want to turn me into Michael and-"

"No! Not that!" Mary interrupted, annoyed, "Those angels came here because they apparently tracked you to _this_ location... They said that once they got here, they knew you weren't here, but it was me that lead them here. Saying you... _left an imprint on me._ What the hell does that mean?"

Lucifer's expressions had softened, somewhat slightly, but remained passive. He was silent for a few minutes.

Those few minutes soon remined them of where they were.

One of the Hunters made a barely audible noise, still asleep obviously, but that had to be a sign for: _Not for long._

"Okay. Time to go." Lucifer finally spoke, before grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Wait-!" Was all Mary could managed, before the air was suddenly sucked out of her, and soon, they were no longer in the hideout building.

Lucifer released her when they arrived at their new destination, which had her stumbling backwards a few paces to regain her ow composure and sense of stability.

Once she was sure she could stand on her own, she managed, "You can teleport?"

When she didn't get an answer, she turned to focus on Lucifer again.

"Ah. I probably shouldn't have done that." He muttered, mainly to himself, looking more unstable than she was.

Then, without another warning, his body fell limp to the ground.

Unconscious.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here it is. Chapter 4.**_

 _ **I couldn't really come up with Names, so we'll just call most of these characters "unimportant, filler characters."**_

 _ **Hope you're enjoying.**_

 _ **Drop a review, tell me what you think is going on?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well, before we start with this chapter, I just want to say Thank You! For all of your reviews! I'm glad more people are coming around and enjoying it. Especially my Helper, who finally got around to reading the story.**_

 _ **So, without any further ado, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

It took a few seconds for Mary to process what had just happened. And another few seconds to determine whether or not this was another one of his dramatic _jokes._

"Lucifer...?"

After a while, however, a new feeling in the pit of her stomach formed, telling her that this was serious.

"Hey, Lucifer!" She cautiously but quickly came closer to him, until she was kneeling next to him.

It was hard to tell if he was just unconscious or... Even alive.

Angels, or even the devil apparently, rarely needed to breathe.

Mary glanced at her surroundings.

They were back in a forested location.

It was quiet... For now.

She looked back at Lucifer, seeming in thought for a few minutes, before deciding to just fix his sleeping position.

 _'What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

Lucifer jolted awake to the unpleasant feel of cold water hitting his face.

Mary moved back a step or two at the unexpected outcome.

His eyes glowed red, and he almost... growled defensively.

"Hey. Woah..." Mary tried to sound calm, calming her startled heart, "Welcome back."

Lucifer shook his head, clearing the remaining water that was running down his face, before focusing on her.

"Really? Out of all of the...? Water to the face? Come on." He complained, almost childishly, before leaning back down on the rock he had been resting on.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you've been out for almost 3 days now. You were looking a little... Sunburnt." Mary said, though she wasn't sure why she was trying to come up with an excuse like _that._

Lucifer slowly sat back up, giving her a perplexed look, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you, uh, apparently fainted. Nothing I did could wake you. Until now..." Mary explained, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Lucifer looked down, a glare clearly being hidden.

"Either that or tell me about the angels that are looking for you through me." Mary added.

Lucifer focused back on her, his glare freely expressed now.

It was silent for a few minutes between them.

Finally, he sighed, "I'm getting weak."

"I can see that...-" Mary started.

"No! You don't get it. Apparently, every time I use my _'mojo'_ in this world, my grace drains. I was still healing from Michael and his _entourage,_ when we were attacked by those 3 other angels. That's why my powers failed. Then, when your new _friends_ banished me, I was sent _straight_ into the hands of more angels... I..." Lucifer trailed off, sighing roughly, hating every word he was saying.

"How many angels have you been fighting?" Mary finally asked.

Lucifer glanced at her, "About 60 total. That was _before_ you called."

Mary heard and felt a sigh escape her before she could even notice herself.

She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt sorry for him. His position.

"What about you? Any angels come through here while I was out?" Lucifer asked.

"No. It's been quiet. Doesn't mean they're gone though. Now how about you tell me about the... _Imprint."_ Mary said.

Lucifer sighed, "Yes, that..."

Mary gave him a look, saying she wasn't messing around.

"Okay... You have some of my grace in you, the angels sensed it, thought it was me, and came running...-"

"Wait wait wait. I have...? _How?!"_ Mary demanded.

Lucifer looked at her, his familiar, _are-you-serious_ expression formed, but explained nonetheless, "When you were stabbed by that angel. I healed you, partially. When an angel heals someone, particularly a human, a part of our grace is extended to them. Since I only healed you halfway, there wasn't quite enough grace to stay. And if there was, it probably would have left your system by the next day. Then, the other day, I healed you completely. It would seem that your body has grown accustomed to my grace, so it's staying a little longer than usual..." Lucifer said, seeming focused on where her injury once was.

"Great. How long until it's gone?" Mary asked.

Lucifer looked up at her, before shrugging, "It depends. A couple days? A couple weeks? Years? Hard to tell."

" _Years?_ That's...- Can't you just take it out or something?" Mary asked.

Lucifer chuckled, "I _could, but..._ Extracting grace does more harm than good, _literally._ With my grace as attached to you as it is, if I tried to remove it, it'd be like I was ripping out your insides, which... Is just a figure of speech, but still, removing grace can be painful and damaging."

Mary glared at him slightly, "You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

Lucifer looked at her for a few seconds, as if in thought, then shrugged again, "First, all I wanted was for you to stop complaining about your pain... But, this could come in handy..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mary demanded, patience wearing thin.

"Think of it as a bond. With my grace linked to you, we're practically anchored to each other. No more running away, no more figuring out how to kill me because really, you will only just hurt yourself." Lucifer explained.

Mary felt her heart flutter, and _not_ in the good way. As if things couldn't get any worse with him.

"Anywho, I'll explain more on the way... We really... Need to get moving... Before...-" Lucifer didn't get further, seeing as he was trying to get up, but was clearly still struggling, before landing back on the ground.

"Try this." Mary suggested, quicker than her mind could process, as she handed him the flask of water. There was still a little left.

Lucifer waved off her offer, "I don't need water. I need my body to regenerate faster."

"Well, then humor me, d _rink."_ Mary persisted.

Lucifer stared at her, confused and slightly annoyed, but took the flask from her.

Since when would he have the need to drink-

Whether it was for spite, or if he truly needed it, she couldn't tell, but he soon had all the contents emptied, before handing the flask back to her.

She could tell he looked slightly surprised at how it was effecting him.

"See? Just because you think you don't need it, doesn't mean you don't." Mary said, before turning to return back to the small creek she had previously filled it up at.

It was a few miles away, but, Lucifer seemed to trust her actions.

Not that she needed his permission...

She'd wandered a bit during the time he was out. Yet, she always found herself coming back to him. Whether it was... this _bond,_ or...

Part of her reminded her how ridiculous it sounded actually finding refuge with him, but... It was becoming a sort of Deal between them.

He would keep her around, alive and well as long as he found use of her. In other words, her boys. But as more time passed, the less she heard him talk about his plans for when... Or if they ever got out of here.

They...-

Mary tensed when she felt a, somewhat, sharp object lightly press to her back.

"Don't. Move."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm, wanna give a guess on who this could be?**_

 _ **My Helper/reviewer "phil", don't say anything, cause you already know.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**_

 _ **So, yeah I just happened to finish writing out the rough draft of this chapter this morning, so...**_

 _ **This chapter is pretty long, and I'm not too proud of it, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. It WAS needed for future stuff, but you'll find out soon enough.**_

 _ **Onto another matter, before we start, the reason I may not be very proud of this chapter is because... The end of this story is coming. BUT! It's not the end. After this chapter, there will only be a couple more chapters left.**_

 _ **Then, I decided to split the story in two, so, there will be a sequel. I haven't planned everything exactly for this sequel, but I do have a vague summary.**_

 _ **Now for a couple review replies:**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: I'm glad you're enjoying. And while I have been extremely conflicted about the thought... There MIGHT be some in the sequel... (Shh, don't tell anyone). I would think it might be bound to happen, because, I already put some Lucifer and Mary Moments in the story, and more is soon to come so... Maybe. (Although my friend who's helping me with this story doesn't like the idea). :). I don't care...**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Blondie 20000: Yep, what will that bring? Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

"Don't. Move." A male voice sounded behind her.

Mary tensed, but did as he said.

Although she could tell that just by his voice and the shakiness of his hand that held the Blade to her back, he didn't sound as experienced or... As old as other angels or Hunters she'd seen here.

"You're the one who set this entire universe off its axis." The voice behind her spoke again.

Mary wanted to let out an annoyed sigh, but decided against it, and played along, "Guilty."

"Stand up. _Slowly."_ He said.

Once again, Mary complied, rising to her feet as slow as possible, holding her arms out in a calm, surrendering gesture.

"Turn around." He said.

Mary turned, and found her suspicions were correct.

He didn't look to be an angel, and he looked quite young to be a Hunter.

Yet he happened to have an Angel Blade.

Needless to say, Mary could't say the same. She had lost her Blade back at the hideout. Lucifer had teleported them away before she could retrieve it.

"Who... Are you?" Mary asked, for some reason, she felt like she knew this person. Though she'd never seen him before in her life.

The... Boy? Gave her a look, as if taken aback by the question.

"Adam." He answered nonetheless, almost quietly.

Adam? Why did that name...?

"So, you wanna tell me your name or...?" Adam spoke again.

"Mary." She said.

"Mary?" He repeated in thought, "You don't _look_ like you're capable of this kind of destruction."

Mary stared at him, slightly confused, but played along, "Neither do you. How old even are you? I mean... Not to sound rude, but, you look kinda young to be out in all of this."

Adam lowered his eyes at her, but answered, "Age doesn't matter around here, it's all about survival. But if you must know, I'm 16."

Six _teen?!_

Despite the fact that she shouldn't be feeling anything for anyone here, she felt a certain connection to him.

Maybe because he was still young, and past those determined eyes, was fear.

"I hear angels are after you because they think you're their way out. Is that so?" Adam asked.

Mary focused on him again, that uneasy feeling in her chest forming, "You work for the angels?"

"No! No. Hell, no. I don't work for Hunters either. It's just me. I was just curious." Adam said, suddenly defensive.

Mary looked him in the eyes, still unable to sense any lies.

"It's a long story." Mary sighed.

"I've got time." Adam shifted, waiting.

* * *

After about an hour of summarizing all that had happened, Adam had finally, reluctantly agreed to follow Mary back to where Lucifer was resting. Mainly because he wanted to see for himself, the alternate Lucifer.

"Hey, 'bout time you came back. Who's your friend?" Lucifer announced her arrival, not even opening his eyes.

"This is Adam." Mary said.

Lucifer's eyes snapped open, forcing himself to sit up, but that was as far as he could get, "Not _you."_

Mary exchanged glances between the two, before focusing on Lucifer, "Uh, you two know each other?"

"No?"

" _Yes_." Lucifer spoke louder than Adam, "And if I weren't so weak, I'd snap you out of existence. I can only deal with _one_ Michael."

"Wait _what?"_ Mary asked, glancing at Adam.

"I am _not_ Michael! I said No to that bastard!" Adam snapped back to Lucifer.

"Then what are you even doing here?" Lucifer demanded.

"I was following you guys for a while-"

"Were you?" Lucifer broke him off.

"To _observe!"_ Adam continued defensively, "I honestly can't see how you two could be the cause of all of _this."_

"That's nice. But it still doesn't explain your reason of being here." Lucifer said.

Adam sighed, and glanced at Mary, who had stayed silent through out the whole ordeal.

She already knew Lucifer wouldn't take lightly to a newcomer, but _this..._

"Look, if you don't trust me. I'll leave, but I thought I'd let you know that there are a couple angels a few miles out that are tracking you. They haven't made a move for some time now... Just... Thought I'd let you know." Adam continued.

"And how exactly did you know about these angels?" Lucifer questioned.

Adam scoffed, "Because I watch them, jackass. I've had about more than enough of my share with angels to know their habits and movements. _You_ don't look like you're in best shape to have been able to sense that, have you? I could stick around and help you out with that, if you want."

Lucifer's eyes lowered into a sinister glare, and Mary could tell that if he was at full power, Adam would be nothing but a popped balloon.

* * *

A couple days later, Lucifer had finally regained himself to full composure.

In those days, they had learned a bit more about Adam, or... This Adam.

The reason Mary felt so familiar with the name Adam was because Lucifer pointed out that in their world, he was a Winchester.

Despite his title, he had proved his worth when he had helped fend off those angels who were tracking them.

"So, you said No to Michael... Then what?" Lucifer had asked.

"I don't know really. He just... Left. Guess he found someone better. I never saw him again after that." Adam said.

"Well, that all sounds interesting, but... You forgot to mention one tiny detail." Lucifer started.

"That would be?" Adam asked.

"That you _are_ possessed by an angel...!" Lucifer started calmly, before drawing his Blade, pushing a silent Mary aside, before facing Adam again.

Adam cautiously put his hands up, staring at him with slight fear.

"You thought I wouldn't sense it? At all? It _is_ faint, but, come on." Lucifer said.

"Okay, okay. Yes. After a couple days of parting ways with Michael, an angel _did_ save my life. His name is Raziel. I was being attacked by a group of angels, and out of nowhere, he showed up and smote them all. It severely injured him in the process. He said he didn't want any part of what was going on in this world. In exchange for saving my life, I let him in because he said he could heal better when, _'inside a shell'_ as he said. I don't know why, but I trust him, I still do." Adam fully explained.

"Well, that's an interesting, and nauseating love story, but... I don't really trust angels of _any_ kind here." Lucifer said.

"Yet you haven't gotten rid of me. I know my way around here better than you do... - _Duck."_ Adam suddenly changed subject as he drew a Blade of his own.

Whether it was to listen to him, or self-defense, Lucifer did just that, just as Adam launched his Blade, which went flying past them, towards an angel that hadn't yet been sensed, until now.

Despite the distance, the Blade hit that angel square in the chest, before said angel combusted in a blinding light.

Lucifer stood again, now facing the apparent past danger.

"You didn't sense that?" Mary spoke up.

"No." Lucifer said quietly, mostly to himself.

"When did your malfunctions start?" Adam suddenly asked, but his voice was a little deeper, and more flat.

Lucifer and Mary both focused back on Adam.

"And you must be Raziel." Lucifer spoke Mary's suspicion.

"I am. But tell me, when did your grace start failing you?" Raziel asked.

"I'm... Not sure? After the first fallout with Michael? Why should it matter?" Lucifer asked, careless about the angel's apparent concern.

"I _do_ sense your grace, but your condition is far worst than mine." Raziel said.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

Adam, or... Raziel hesitated for a minute, glancing between Lucifer and Mary.

"It means your vessel is dying."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, stopping here. Before all the corrections and judge comments come out, do not worry. The next chapter will elaborate on what this means.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, I did not know there was a new episode tonight, until I found a scene uploaded on Youtube. And spoiled myself into watching it.**_

 _ **Despite what happens in the next episode, I am still continueing this story to my way of things.**_

 _ **As for the angel possession thing, just for a little note for future chapters,**_

 _ **This is an example, "..." Adam said, or, "..." Raziel said.**_

 _ **That is going to tell us who is in control at the moment. Just so there's no confusion on the sudden dialogue point of view change.**_

 _ **Any other questions I'll try to answer as best I can, but as I said, this story is coming to an end, but a sequel is coming soon after, and it's probably going to be completely different than the show. :).**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you're still enjoying!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Well, I meant to post this yesterday, since I finished the chapter, but...**_

 _ **Oh well.**_

 _ **I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **This is the second to the last chapter! Short, I know, but the sequel picks up right where this leaves off!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Blondie 20000: Yeah, I decided to introduce Adam... For.. Reasons. And Crowley MAY have, but... if it's dying... Eh, just read before I say more :)**_

 _ **yuzukikuran476: Yes. In a way. :(.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

"... Come again?" Lucifer finally broke the silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Think of your grace as a battery. It seems to be malfunctioning here... Or dying. If your grace continues to be used in great amounts of power... It could be gone, forever." Raziel explained.

"So you're saying... I'm human?" Lucifer asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Somewhat." Raziel said.

Lucifer continued to stare at him, thinking over the words, before a glare set in, "No. That would be impossible, becaue this vessel is all I _am._ There is no _humanity_ left in it."

Raziel copied Lucifer's previous expressions, before returning to normal, "Then _you_ will be human."

Lucifer's glare intensified at the words, "Okay, you know what? I think I've heard about enough from you. You're calling me _weak?!"_

"Woah, woah, woah." Mary moved between them before her mind could even comphrehend it, "Hold on. If what he says is true, your grace..."

"Trust me, I don't think I'll need any _grace_ to wring his _neck."_ Lucifer said, still seemingly focused on Raziel.

"Okay, wait." Mary stood her ground, which made Lucifer finally focus on her, looking surprised she still stood in his way.

"What _if_ he's telling the truth? That's not _his_ fault." Mary continued, before lowering her voice a little, "Besides, we _can_ use his help on sensing other angels."

Lucifer stared at her, perplexed, but covered it with a laugh, "Okay. Okay. I see what this is. Fine, I'll let you have your fun with our new _angel friend_ , but know this..." He switched his attention back to Raziel, "Do _not_ underestimate me."

With that, he backed down, turning away, resuming their path through the never ending forest.

* * *

By the end of the day, they rested again.

Despite Lucifer just making up the excuse that Mary was slowing him down, she already knew he needed the rest too.

Was his grace fading?

That was a question he'd probably never give her the answer to.

"He cares, you know." Raziel spoke up as Mary started walking past him.

"Excuse me?" Mary came to a sudden stop, focusing on the resting angel... Human?

"Lucifer. He cares about you." Raziel said, pointing to him with his eyes, who was apparently out of hearing range.

Mary had to do her best to hold in her laughter, "What on earth makes you say that?"

"You have some of his grace in you..." Raziel focused on her.

"Yeah, that was stuck in me by _accident._ He was just healing me because he needed me alive." Mary said.

"Was that his only reason?" Raziel questioned.

Mary turned to him, prepared for an argument, "Yes."

Raziel smiled, switching his focus out to the trees.

"What's so funny? Lucifer doesn't have feelings for any _one_ or any _thing."_ Mary said.

"How do you know what he feels?" Raziel asked quizically.

"How do _you?"_ Mary shot back.

"I asked you first. I want to know what makes you think that." Raziel said.

"He's the devil! The devil does not care." Mary said.

Raziel laughed lightly, before nodding, as if entertained by her words.

"What now?" Mary asked, growing annoyed by this angel's attitude.

"Your words. _Right_ there." Raziel said, suddenly growing serious, "The Devil, Satan, Father of Lies, The Deceiver. Do you know what all of these _names_ have in common?"

Mary stayed silent, knowing that the _common sense_ answer was probably not correct.

"They're all a _Title._ Your kind has his True name twisted with time. And I think, that was why this universe's Lucifer failed against Michael. His title and perception to how others saw him influenced him, to where... ' _If people only see me as an evil being and the opposite of all things Good. That must be who I am.'_ " Raziel finished.

Mary was rendered speechless by his words. So he continued.

" _This_ Lucifer is different. He struggles, yes, but..." Raziel sighed, "I believe he cares because you are the only one who hasn't treated him the way he has his entire life. He may not show it, but he trusts you. With a bond like this, you will need each other."

Mary scoffed, "For what? I'm just trying to survive in this hell hole. Lucifer only keeps me around because I'm some bargaining chip for him. That's all."

"When was the last time he told you that?" Raziel asked, "When was the last time he specifically _told_ you, you meant nothing to him."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that he's never told me I even _mean_ _anything_ to him." Mary sighed.

Raziel smiled calmly, "Listen. I'm not saying you love him. Nor he, you. I'm just saying, trust your gut. Have faith. Beause when he's with you, he has that. There is _something_ about you that he clings onto. Don't make him think it was a mistake, because without it, he can get lost. And then there is truly _no_ telling what could become of your world."

* * *

Mary awoke the next day to the feel of the ground shaking violently underneath her.

She immediately sat up, but refrained from standing, thinking it was some kind of earthquake.

She glanced around her, noticing Raziel sitting next to her, who looked alerted by the actions, and Lucifer was a couple feet away, who had managed to stand, but had a hard time keeping balance.

The _quake_ lasted for about another minute, before it faded away again, and all went silent.

Mary slowly stood, glancing around again.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"How should I now? It wasn't me." Lucifer said, acting as if he had just been accused, "Hey! Angel! What was that?!"

Mary focused on him, who must have been Adam for a split second, before Raziel began coming to the surface again.

"I've only felt this kind of power _once."_ He said quietly, looking deep in thought and disturbed.

"You mind elaborating on that, please?" Lucifer asked after only a minute of silence.

Shortly after, the entire space around them pulsed, sending a wave of energy past them, that shook the earth once again, but only for a split second.

Lucifer drew his Blade, growing frustrated by the unknown ' _attacks'._

"Now! Angel!"

Raziel focused on him, looking troubled but surprised at the same time.

"A portal is open."

"What portal?" Lucifer asked, suddenly growing as surprised as him.

"The same kind of portal that set this world off." Raziel said.

Lucifer looked around the empty forest, trying to sense Said portal.

 _Had someone finally opened it?_ Who? When? Where?

"Where is it?" Lucifer demanded.

"I can take you to it, in return I only ask if I can attempt to pass through also." Raziel said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Less talking more walking. Let's go, who knows how long it'll be open." Lucifer said, before choosing a random direction.

As it would seem, that direction was correct, because soon, Raziel followed after him, followed by Mary.

After about an hour, they could see up ahead, the familiar desert plains that they had started out at.

"Wait!" Raziel suddenly stopped in front of them, holding his arms out to prevent the others from walking further.

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"Angels..." Raziel breathed, before continuing.

He only walked a few more feet, before stopping at the outskirts of the forest.

Lucifer and Mary shortly stood beside him, peeking behind the bushes, their apparent cover.

Low and behold, the familiar portal was there, but it was also surrounded by angels. Maybe hundreds, along with the familiar figure of Michael.

They were all facing the portal, but none were making a move.

Then, a couple angels turned their attention towards the three.

Raziel, followed by the others quickly ducked behind the bush.

"Okay, plan B. You two draw back for now, I'll hold them off." Raziel spoke quietly.

"Excuse me? What kind of plan is that? Seems you just wat us to get out of your way." Lucifer whispered harshly, remembering that there we over a hundred angels on high alert about a mile away from them.

" _Or_... I can get rid of most of them for you and provide a distraction. You two are almost out, you can't walk into the fire _now_ and get yourselves killed. Michael is waiting for _you._ He's using the other angels as his shield, what do _you_ have?" Raziel questioned.

"So... You want me to _run,_ risk losing this portal, so you can provide a distractin. Are you serious?" Lucifer asked.

"I have a feeling the portal might last a while. Just... Get far away from here. Come up with a plan. I'll get rid of the angels." Raziel said.

"What are you going to do?" Mary suddenly spoke up, warily.

Raziel focused on her, before smiling, "Well, Adam, here, has always wanted to die a hero. Now _go!_ I will only give you a few second's head start."

Without another beat, he stood and pushed past the bushes, out into the open desert.

Mary and Lucifer peeked back over the bushes, seeing Raziel now standing before the angels, who were all prepared and ready to fight.

After a few seconds, Raziel began to illuminate. First it was just a little, then it became almost blinding.

"Okay, time to go." Lucifer said, before grabbing hold of Mary's shoulder again.

She felt the air being sucked out of her, but it was only for a second.

The teleporting also seemed to last for a second.

Mary glanced around her, only to see that they had only managed to teleport a couple feet away.

The brightness was only getting stronger, and a strange humming noise was coming from it, eager to finally let go.

Mary looked around for Lucifer, only to find him on the ground.

"I have _got_ to stop doing that!" Lucifer reminded himself, seeming unaware of where they were.

They wouldn't be able to run in time.

"Close your eyes!" Mary called out, before she took to the ground as well, shielding most of her senses with her coat, just as blinding light hit its limits, and even past her coat and closed eyelids, the light was still overwhelmingly bright.

She could also feel the heat and power coming from the exploding light right above her back.

The explosion went on for about a good minute, before the light slowly began to dim.

After what seemed like hours, Mary finally opened one eye, to check to see if the coast was clear.

When she could still see the familiar features of the forest, she opened her eyes, before slowly standing.

Despite where she had looked, when she looked _around,_ she could barely believe her eyes.

The grace must have destroyed the angels, or most of them, but it also destroyed a vast majority of their surroundings as well.

It looked as though fire and an earthquake worked as one, destroying all the land around them, and they seemed to be standing right in the middle of it.

After a while of inspecting the conditions, and her own, she glanced dow at Lucifer, who was still on the ground.

Unconscious again.

* * *

It lasted only about an hour, however, before Lucifer suddenly jolted awake, taking in a deep breath as if he'd been holding it.

"Welcome back." Mary spoke up.

She had since fixed his sleeping position, once again to where he was laying on his back.

Lucifer looked disoriented for a while, before seeming to remember.

"The portal..."

He stood, staggering his way, making it only a couple steps, before nearly collapsing again.

"Hey, woah. Slow dow." Mary said, grabbing hold of him to steady him back down.

"Don't suppose you could... Carry me to the portal, huh?" Lucifer asked.

Mary looked at him, "Raziel said he'd get rid of the angels, do you think Michael could die from a spontaneous combustion?"

Lucifer gave her a look, but sighed, defeated, "Probably not. It would keep him down, but only for a few minutes. How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Mary said.

"He's probably out there. Damn it!" Lucifer cursed his unstable condition.

"Michael wants to fight you...-"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Lucifer interrupted.

Mary rolled her eyes, but continued, "Yet you don't have the strength to fight him... - Don't say anything about that being a lie. We both know you have't been your full self since we got here." Mary interrupted as soon as Lucifer opened his mouth.

Lucifer glared at her, but scoffed, "Okay. So what if that's true. Any bright ideas you have? _Please,_ share with the class."

Mary sighed, but hesitated with her answer.

It was outright crazy, but...

 _"Bring something like_ _ **this?**_ _To your world? No. Sam and Dean are having a hard enough time saving the world as is."_

Bobby was right about that. She just wasn't sure which was worst for the world. Lucifer or Michael.

"I have a proposition." Mary finally spoke.

Lucifer stared at her for a few seconds, before laughing lightly, "Okay... And _what,_ could you _possibly_ have to offer me?"

Mary didn't miss a beat to his humor, and replied,

"I say, Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well, here it is! The last chapter for this little short story. It may be short, but hey! It was longer than what actually happened in the show!**_

 _ **So, I hope you enjoy this finale!**_

 _ **Be sure to read the ending Author's Note for information about the Sequel, and a special Sneak Peek! :).**_

 _ **Note:**_ _Once again. Depending on Point of Views, tells you who is in control. You will see what I mean soon._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

It was silent for a while between the two.

Lucifer just stared at her blankly, and Mary wondered if he had even heard her.

"Ooookay. And, how will that benefit _me?_ You heard Raziel, it's not just the vessel. It's _me._ I'm the one who's... Apparently dying." Lucifer said.

" _You_ also said that there was nothing left of Nick. That he's basically just a bunch of walking molecules. _Me,_ I'm One Hundred percent functional, also I still apparently have some of your grace in me, so that might be a bonus too." Mary explained.

"Annnd, you'd do this?" Lucifer asked, bewildered.

"With a few conditions." Mary added.

Lucifer sighed, "Always the conditions _..._ alright. What are these _conditions?"_

"I let you take over if needed, _if_ we see Michael." Mary started.

"Okay." Lucifer nodded.

"If and _when_ we get out of here, you grant me close to full control." Mary added.

Lucifer took a few seconds to think about the next condition, "Mmmm. I don't think so..."

"Then the deal's off." Mary said almost immediately, though inwardly she wished he'd just work with her.

"Why would you want full control anyway? Once we get out, I'm still going to find my boy. Which will probably be imprisoned by _your_ boys-"

"Which is why you give me partial control." Mary interrupted, "If we're going to Sam and Dean, I should probably do the talking. If you just barge in there, they're gonna put up a fight, and I will _not_ let you hurt them."

Lucifer glared at her slightly as she spoke, almost pouting.

After a few minutes, though, he finally gave in, "Fine. Deal. Any other conditions."

"Not right now. Let's focus on getting out of here first. If the portal is even still open." Mary sighed.

Lucifer nodded, and tried standing again.

He was a little more successful this time, but still slightly unstable.

"Here." Lucifer reached into his jacket, pulling out the Angel Blade, handing it to her.

Mary looked at it, confused.

"You know, in case this doesn't go as planned. I still have an ounce of fight left in me. You have nothing, so..." Lucifer trailed off, and was that... _Emotion?_ In his eyes?

* * *

It took longer than necessary, but they were soon back at the bushes that would lead into the desert.

The portal was still waiting, and all angels were nothing but a pile of ash and smoke.

The coast looked clear... For now.

"Huh, maybe it did work on Michael." Lucifer muttered to himelf as they walked through the _'angel wasteland'._

They stood about a foot away from the portal now.

"Well, guess no one is gonna tell us goodbye." Lucifer looked around.

"Is that right?" A familiar voice sounded, before out of nowhere, a couple angels had Lucifer's arms, dragging him away from the portal.

Mary turned, noticing that apparently two angels had made it out, along with... Michael.

Lucifer struggled in the angels' grasp as he was forcefully escorted to Michael.

"Well, was that all you got? Just one suicidal angel traitor? I gotta say, not very impressed." Michael shook his head.

Lucifer glared at him, all the while wrestling with the two angels, which he managed to get free from, sending each one a harsh punch, which sent them to the ground.

Before he could focus on Michael again, Lucifer received his own punch to the face, which brought him down like the other two.

Lucifer struggled to keep himself upright with his arms, but was extremely light-headed by the effect.

Michael laughed. Actually laughed.

"Wow, it seems like you've gotten _weaker_ since the last time I saw you."

He didn't give Lucifer any time to reply, forcefully kicking him further into the ground.

Mary stayed frozen to the spot.

A part of her was yellng at her to turn around and go for the portal, another part of her was telling her to quit standing there and _do_ something!

After a couple more brutal kicks, Michael then picked Lucifer back up, grabbing him by the nape of his jacket.

Just a couple kicks and punches, and he was already bloody and bruised.

Then, Michael withdrew a sharp object, the Blade almost _glowing_ with a powerful source.

It looked like an Angel Blade, but different all the same.

Michael brought the Blade up to where Lucifer could see it.

"You know that this is? _This,_ is a very special Blade. It's the Blade I used to finish off my Lucifer, and cut him into little bitty pieces." Michael explained, "I wonder if it will work on _you?"_

Fear was evident in Lucifer's eyes, for the first time during their face off.

"Any last words?" Michael asked, bringing the Blade closer to Lucifer's throat.

Lucifer stayed silent for a few seconds, but then said with a glare, " _Go,_ to _hell!"_

Michael smiled down at him, "Oh. I think _this_ place has been _Hell_ enough for me. Once I finally finish you off, I can get out of this place. See what your world has to offer me."

With that, Michael drew the Blade back again, positioning it right above his chest, before-

"Wait!" Mary finally found the will to speak.

Surprisingly enough, Michael's arm relaxed slightly, before turning to the voice, as if he had just noticed she was there.

After a few seconds of examining her, her own Angel Blade drawn, Michael smiled again.

" _Oh._ How very rude of me. _Mary,_ was it? Is there something you would like to say to your... _Lover?_ Before he dies?" He asked, seeming to enjoy using the L word.

"ugh. Barf." Lucifer muttered lightly in Michael's grasp, while Mary shared a similar disgusted expression to the term.

"yes." Mary finally spoke.

It was silent for a few seconds, nothing seeming to happen.

Michael's brows rose in anticipation to her _'answer'._

Mary looked at Lucifer this time, making sure to make eye contact, " _Yes."_

Michael was about to speak up to her repetiton of words, until he noticed an illuminating light below him.

His eyes slowly widened in realization as to what was happening.

Lucifer's grace was now making its way to where Mary stood.

Michael soon covered his evident surprise with a laugh, before speaking over the slow events, "You really have gotten desperate. Well, I have news for you... So have I!"

With that, he charged at Mary now, who was still unmoving as she was still being overwhelmed with the amount of grace entering her.

Michael lunged at her just as the grace began to dim within her, Blade coming down to her chest.

 _Clank!_

At the last possible moment, Mary's arm moved, deflecting his Blade with her own.

Michael glanced down at the Blades between them, before looking back at Mary.

A small smirk spread across her lips, before, with a simple flick, she forced his arm back, and she grabbed it wth her other hand, twisting it until all bones could be heard snapping.

Michael cried out in pain and shock, falling to his knees in an attempt to break out of the hold.

" _Hurt?!"_ Mary/Lucifer asked, smirk still proudly shown.

Michael focused back up to her face now, his eyes pleading and slightly fearful.

"You... You were dying..."

Lucifer's eyes morphed into red, before tossing the Archangel back a good foot away.

"Well... It would seem that Winchesters happen to have fine fire power." Lucifer said as he examined himself through Mary's body.

Suddenly, the two angels that had been forgotten had gotten up and were now going for the new Lucifer, bent on protecting their _Leader_.

With a simple snap of fingers, the angels were soon nothing but dust.

Lucifer then returned his sights on Michael, who hadn't moved from his spot.

He approached him, dangerously, "So, any last words?"

Michael seemed to give him the same expression Lucifer gave him only moments before.

However, before he could say anything, a violent pulsing sensation came from behind them, from the portal.

Lucifer turned to look at the portal, shocked to see that it was slowly fading.

' _No. Not again.'_ He thought inwardly, before abandoning his task on Michael

He only made it a couple steps, however, before he was suddenly brought to the ground as Michael grabbed his leg.

They were soon in a tussle war, Lucifer trying to free his... -her?- leg from Michael's grasp.

Michael managed to drag him back a little, before letting go and making a dash for the portal.

Lucifer quickly stood, and, as if it were instinct, he held out his hand, where a large amount of grace formed, soon taking control of Michael's body.

In a quick motion, Lucifer simply threw him aside, but with the amount of grace that was emitting from him, he ended up throwing Michael farther than before.

When the grace calmed, Lucifer glanced at his hand, baffled as to what happened, "What... The...-"

' _ **Lucifer!**_ _The portal!'_ Mary's voice shouted deep from within himself.

"Right...!" Lucifer remembered, before starting into a full run towards the nearly closed portal.

When he felt he was close enough, he leapt the remaining distane to the portal, feeling a sudden relief when he felt his... -her?- body become pulled into a void through the portal.

Within a couple seconds, he was almost shot out of it, landing on the ground roughly.

The first thing he noticed was that it was night. He could hear crickets, something he never thought he'd feel so overjoyed to hear.

Lucifer moved onto his back, taking a few minutes to recover.

' _Well. We made it.'_ Mary spoke within.

Lucifer smiled weakly, "Yes, we did."

Then...

Darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, this is the end of part 1!**_

 _ **I will be writing and posting the first chapter to the Sequel when I am able! But with work, and school coming to an end, and other misc. activities I have planned... I'm surprised I managed to get this all written out!**_

 _ **I do have the sequel outline planning running in my head though! So this is NOT the end!**_

 _ **In fact, I'm going to go ahead and give you the name of the sequel and the summary of what is to follow!**_

 _ **Also, before I do that, I also created my very own LuciMary book cover for that sequel! If you LuciMary fans out there would like to entertain your imagination while waiting for the sequel, I have uploaded the book cover image on my DeviantArt. My DA is: WOLF-LOVER321. (You'll know it when you see it) ;)**_

 _ **Anyways, without further ado:**_

 _ **Sequel Sneak peek**_

 _ **Better the Devil You Know**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sequel to "Maybe We Need Each Other". Lucifer and Mary have made it out of the alternate universe. Now, Mary must deal with the consequences of being possessed by the Devil. As well as facing the new dangers surroundings her boys' lives. It goes like the saying, "Better the Devil You Know(Than the Devil you Don't)"_

 _ **And that's it for now! Any other questions in reviews, I will answer you through PM, unless you're a guest...**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this first part! Even though the story wasn't popular at all, I'm glad to see some of you gave it a chance and enjoyed it!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
